A Problem
by Welcome2MyMind
Summary: Spock/Kirk one shot. Spock develops a problem, but can't find help. The problem is brought to Kirk's attention and he takes care of it. Rated M mostly for language.


Despite the fact that he was half Vulan, Spock didn't really feel out of place on the Enterprise. Everyone welcomed him and he felt at home. Having a relationship with Uhura also helped with that. Though he didn't think their relationship was too serious since the last few days, he had been seeing less and less of her. And on purpose. Because of what he was going through. It had nothing to do with her.

It was the captain.

Despite their differences, Spock considered Captain Kirk a friend and it was the same the other way around. But, Spock was afraid that the friendship was too close. Especially with the difficulties Spock had been going through, keeping to himself most of the time. Kirk was oblivious to these changes since Spock was usually good at controlling his emotions anyway even though he was becoming comfortable with his human heritage.

Because of his mother. He still felt strong pains of grief whenever he thought about her.

When Spock had called Sarek for advice, McCoy had overheard. So, Spock had had to tell the doctor what had been bothering him.

Spock was gay and his center of infatuation was Kirk. McCoy had promised to keep his secret but suggested that the best thing was to go to Kirk about this. Spock didn't see how that was a good idea since he was pretty sure that he would lose the friendship he had with the captain if this came out into the open.

A few days later, McCoy told Kirk that Spock wanted to talk to him. So, Kirk had headed for Spock's cabin. Spock had been meditating and had been surprised to find Kirk at his door. He invited him in anyway, letting the door slide closed behind Kirk.

"Bones said you had something to tell me," Kirk said, turning to Spock, who was still standing by the door.

"I don't know what you are referring to, captain," Spock said then headed past Kirk and further into his cabin.

"You know you can talk to me, Spock," Kirk said, turning to face his first officer.

Spock didn't move for a moment then turned to Kirk, knowing that the truth was the best thing to do. He should have listened to the doctor before. "Certain problems have arisen in my life lately," he said.

"What kind of problems?" Kirk asked. "Are you and Uhura-"

"I don't think my relationship with her is going to continue on much longer."

"And why not?"

"Because," Spock said, clasping his hands behind his back. "I'm gay."

Kirk didn't say anything for a while. "That's all you wanted to tell me?" he asked. "What's the problem? Are you afraid that people won't accept the way you are?" He let out a short laugh. "Spock, people aren't like that anymore."

"That's not the problem I'm having."

"Then what the hell is the problem?"

"You."

"Me."

Spock nodded.

"I accept you just the way you are."

"As a friend?"

Kirk nodded. "Well, yeah," he said. "What..." He trailed off, the significance occurring to him. "Wait a minute." He pointed at Spock. "You want me?"

"So to speak."

"Shit."

"If you think it's best," Spock said. "I'll transfer off the Enterprise-"

"No, you don't have to do that," Kirk said. "You're staying here."

"This won't be problematic?"

"Hell, no," Kirk said then walked over to where Spock was standing. "I think I've been waiting for this moment for a while."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "You have?"

"I confided in Bones," Kirk said. "I didn't know how to come to you about it."

"I confided in the doctor because he overheard me seeking advice from my father," Spock said. "I never got the chance to tell my father exactly what the problem was."

"It shouldn't be a problem now," Kirk said. "Since we feel the same way."

"It's still a problem," Spock said but didn't say anything further. The captain stepped forward and kissed him. Spock didn't need coaxing to give in. He returned the kiss, grabbing Kirk and backing him into the wall with more force than intended.

Kirk broke the kiss, the breath knocked out of him a bit. "I know your strength," he said, a smirk on his face. "Can you try and tone it down? For my sake?"

Spock nodded in acknowledgment. "I shall try my best, Captain."

"Call me Jim," Kirk said. "Are you gonna fuck me or not?"

"I didn't intend-"

"Best to do it now so we don't go about the rest of the day wanting it," Kirk said. He took Spock's hand and placed it on the front of his pants. "And I need it now."

Spock took them to bed.

* * *

**A quickie that I just felt like writing. I might have more in the future, but at this time I don't know.**


End file.
